


Late-Night Texts

by Nixxi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Pure shameless fluff, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxi/pseuds/Nixxi
Summary: Gladio (1:47 AM):hey. you awake?It's after midnight, but Gladio has something he needs to tell Ignis.





	Late-Night Texts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stalled on my projects, so I hammered out this unapologetic fluff to feel productive.

It’s nearly two in the morning when Ignis’s phone buzzes. Wearily, his eyes sore from staring at his laptop screen for the better part of five hours, he picks it up to squint at the display. It’s a message from Gladio.  
  
**Gladio (1:47 AM):** hey. you awake?  
  
Secretly pleased to have a break from his work—and due to the object of his affection, no less—he types out a reply.  
  
**Ignis (1:48 AM):** Yes, unfortunately. I'm working on a sensitive report due for tomorrow's council meeting.  
  
**Ignis (1:48 AM):** Don't you have training with Cor in four short hours?  
  
Gladio’s reply comes right away.  
  
**Gladio (1:49 AM):** yeah, but i’m having trouble sleeping.  
  
Ignis smiles, indulging himself for a moment in the fantasy of Gladio lying in bed and thinking only of him. He can just picture Gladio sprawled there with one arm tucked behind his head, his hair spilling across the pillow and his face illuminated by the glow of his phone, biting his bottom lip anxiously as he awaits Ignis’s response.  
  
**Ignis (1:50 AM):** Is there something I can do to help?  
  
**Gladio (1:50 AM):** probably not. i was just feeling lonely and figured you’d be the only one awake.  
  
Ah. That’s far less romantic than his fantasy.  
  
**Gladio (1:51 AM):** but if you’re busy i’ll leave you be.  
  
Ignis responds quickly, unprepared for this conversation to end.  
  
**Ignis (1:51 AM):** It’s quite all right. I don’t mind.  
  
He expects another swift reply, but it doesn’t come. Disappointed, he sets down the phone again and turns his attention back to his report, though it’s difficult to concentrate. The summary of the Crownsguard’s spending over the last fiscal quarter seems even more dull now.  
  
But just as he’s about to begin typing, his phone buzzes anew.  
  
**Gladio (1:54 AM):** actually  
  
**Gladio (1:55 AM):** i wanted to tell you something.  
  
Ignis holds his breath as he watches the chat interface. The bubble indicating that Gladio is typing appears, then disappears, then reappears, before finally disappearing again. It’s gone for so long that Ignis decides to prompt the conversation back to life.  
  
**Ignis (2:00 AM):** …Have you gone back to sleep?  
  
**Gladio (2:00 AM):** no.  
  
Ignis looks at his phone expectantly, but rather than an explanation, he receives more silence. He huffs and pushes his phone away. He should be annoyed that Gladio is playing these games at this hour, but it’s outweighed by his curiosity. What could Gladio possibly have to tell him that’s so important?  
  
Then another message comes through.  
  
**Gladio (2:05 AM):** you’re the reason i can’t sleep.  
  
Ignis is taken aback, racking his brain for anything he might have said or done today to disturb Gladio today. He types a response, hoping to rectify the situation as swiftly as possible.  
  
**Ignis (2:05 AM):** Me? Did I do something to upset you?  
  
**Gladio (2:05 AM):** what?  
  
**Gladio (2:05 AM):** no. course not.  
  
The chat bubble disappears. Ignis sighs and gets out of his chair; he may as well refill his coffee while he’s waiting for Gladio to get on with it. (If he ever does, that is.) He pads into the kitchen, rinses his mug, and fills it from the coffee pot.  
  
When he gets back to his desk, he finds a series of messages from Gladio.  
  
**Gladio (2:08 AM):** i just keep thinking about you.  
  
**Gladio (2:09 AM):** your smile.  
  
**Gladio (2:09 AM):** your laugh.  
  
**Gladio (2:09 AM):** the look in your eyes when you really wanna beat me at sparring.  
  
Then:  
  
**Gladio (2:15 AM):** shit. sorry, iggy, shouldn’t have said that.  
  
**Gladio (2:15 AM):** didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.  
  
Heat rushes into Ignis’s cheeks at the same time his heart starts to pound. He wonders if he’s fallen asleep at his desk and slipped into a pleasant dream. A quick pinch on his arm confirms it’s real.  
  
**Ignis (2:16 AM):** Don’t apologize. I stepped away from my phone for a moment.  
  
He pauses. As much as he’d like to continue this conversation, it isn’t the appropriate venue. He wants to see Gladio’s face when he tells him how long he’s harboured feelings for him.  
  
**Ignis (2:17 AM):** I think this is something we should discuss face to face.  
  
**Gladio (2:18 AM):** if you’re shooting me down, just tell me now.  
  
And this is precisely why he wants to talk in person. There’s too much room for misunderstandings over text. He hastens to respond.  
  
**Ignis (2:19 AM):** On the contrary… I thought we might discuss it over dinner.  
  
**Ignis (2:19 AM):** Are you free tomorrow night at seven?  
  
**Gladio (2:20 AM):** yeah. meet you at your office after work? :)  
  
Of course. First things first. Ignis pulls himself together, emerging from his plans to reach across the table and take Gladio’s hand at the restaurant, smiling at him in the candlelight.  
  
**Ignis (2:20 AM):** It’s a date.


End file.
